wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/VIII
Przez ten cały czas służby u pana Jarosza Spytka najdłużej bywałem zawsze z panem Dominikiem, młodszym sprawcą jego handlu, bo pan Heliasz zawsze albo nad tą dużą księgą siedział, albo listy pisał, albo z samym panem rozmaite kwity, rekognicje i intercyzy handlowe przeglądał i układał, zaś mendyczek Urbanek w szkole cały dzień trawił, a tylko na obiad i co drugi albo trzeci dzień wieczorem przychodził, tak że jeno w niedziele i święta dłużej zabawić się z nim mogłem, podczas gdy z panem Dominikiem prawie od rana do wieczora bywaliśmy razem, to w indermachu na składzie między towarami, to w piwnicach przy winie małmazji, którą się bezustannie, to innymi kupcom, to do gospod miejskich, w całych kufach albo garncami wyprawiało. Hamał Woroba zatrudniał się także z nami, ale po staremu milczał i jeno od czasu do czasu jakby niedźwiedź mruknął, kiedy mu się kufa lub jaka ciężka paka towaru z rąk umknęła lub co innego w ład nie szło. Nadchodził właśnie czas jarmarków i było bardzo dużo roboty, bo na jarmarki ważniejsze wysyłał pan Jarosz zawsze kogoś z towarami; na znaczne jeździł p. Dominik, a na jarosławski, który był najgłówniejszy, nawet sam pan Heliasz; na mniejsze wyprawiano kogoś z młodszych czeladników. Gotowaliśmy tedy jednego dnia towary według regestrów, które nam wypisał pan Heliasz, kiedy pan Dominik nie mógł jakoś jednego regestru dobrze wyrozumieć i kazał mi z nim iść do kantoru do pana Heliasza i jego albo samego pana zapytać. W kantorze pana Heliasza nie było, tylko sam pan Jarosz i jakiś drugi pan, który mi się bardzo znaczny wydał, bo ubrany był bogato, szpadę miał pozłocistą przy boku i cudne pierścienie na palcach, a pan Jarosz rozmawiał z nim po włosku, snadź w bardzo ważnej rzeczy, bo ledwiem się na progu pojawił i jeszczem się nie był opowiedział, a już mi pan Jarosz ręką machnął i precz mi iść kazał. Wracam do indermachu i mówię, dlaczegom się nie sprawił. — A to już wiem — rzecze pan Dominik — to jest kupiec bardzo znaczny, wenecki, który wczoraj wieczorem do Lwova przyjechał, w ważnej sprawie on z panem Jaroszem rozmawia; nie dziw, że ci za drzwi kazano. — Pewnie sztych wielki jakiś z panem Jaroszem robi — mówię, bo pan Jarosz hande zamorskie prowadził i towar towarem płacił; tak że na przykład za zamorskie korzenie dawał wosk, sobole albo bursztyn, bo i to miewał niekiedy na składzie, a taka zamiana «sztychem» się nazywa. — To nie o żaden sztych idzie — odpowiada pan Dominik — ten Wenecjanin to jest brat tego doktora Kurcjusza, co tu zeszłego roku we Lwowie bez śladu przepadł. — Jak to przepadł — pytam ciekawie — przecież to musiał być znaczny człowiek, a o takich zawsze się wie i słyszy. Jakżeby na przykład przepaść mógł bez śladu pan Jarosz albo pan Heliasz? Przecież tu we Lwowie Tatarów nie ma? — Tatarów nie ma, ale bywają ludzie gorsi od Tatarów. — To go przecież nie zamordowali? — A co wiedzieć, jeżeli nie? Że przyjechał do Lwowa, to wiedziano, ale aby wyjechał, nikt nie widział. Przepadł jak kamień w studni! — A jakoż go nie szukano, kiedy był człek znaczny? — Szukano—ć go, to prawda, ale, wierę, nie tam, gdzieby się mógł naleźć. Woroba, który siedział w kącie i słuchał, wyrżnął nagle swoją grubą pięścią o dużą pakę, że jej mało w drzazgi nie rozbił i zawołał: — Pod ziemią! — To go chyba zabito i zagrzebano — powiadam — a czemuż go nie szukano pod ziemią? Panie Dominiku, raczcież mi powiedzieć, jako to było? — Fok! — odezwał się znowu z kąta Woroba, ale tym razem już ciszej, jakby sam do siebie mruczał. — To jest skryta rzecz i może już na zawsze tajemnicą zostanie, choć ludzie dużo o niej gadali i na nowo gadać o niej będą, skoro teraz umyślnie przyjechał tu ów kupiec wenecki, aby dociekać, co się z tym jego bratem doktorem stać mogło. Palec Boży odkryje pewno zbrodnię, jeżeli to zbrodnia naprawdę była, a wszystko mi jakoś mówi, że, wierę, była. — Fok! — ozwał się znowu z kąta Woroba, ale głośniej. Wiedziałem ja, że Woroba, kiedy około małmazji chodził, a osobliwie kiedy się wino z wielkich kuf do półkufek przelewało, często gęsto łyknął sobie po drodze tak sprawnie, że nikt tego nie widział, i zawsze potem do siebie mruczał, a nawet pokrzykiwał, myślę tedy, że i teraz nie inaczej było, i nie zważam na to. — Ten doktor Kurcjusz — opowiada pan Dominik — pochodził z Wenecji, a był sławnym lekarzem w Krakowie i często go stamtąd wielcy panowie do siebie, bywało, sto mil i więcej poza Kraków wzywali. On się nie tylko lekarską sztuką bawił, ale i handlem, a zwłaszcza srebra, złote łańcuchy i klejnoty wojowodom i kasztelanon woził, a także pieniądze kupcom i panom ze szlachty pożyczał, bo ich dużo miał i dużo swoją nauką zarabiał. Otóż rok temu właśnie będzie, kazał mu jechać do siebie książę Ostrogski aż do ziemi wołyńskiej i doktor Kurcjusz wybrał się z Krakowa, a jako zawsze zwykł był, wiózł z sobą dużą skrzynię, pełną najprzedniejszego towaru, bo jak o tym dawał tu znać pan Montelupi z Krakowa, przyjaciel i podobno krewny jego, było w tej skrzyni mnogo srebra i złota, było dość pierścieni i kanaków sadzonych samymi brylantami, rubinami i perłami, kilka złocistych kobierców i sporo innych przednich osobliwości, a także driakwi funtów dwadzieścia. Ale co pewno jeszcze więcej ważyło, miał z sobą pan doktor Kurcjusz zapisy i kwity na wielkie sumy, które szlachta i kupcy dłużni byli, a bratu jego, który z Wenecji do Lwowa umyślnie przyjechał, już nie chodzi tyle o to złoto i klejnoty, co o te papiery, bo w nich ogromny majątek leży i bez nich onych długów dochodzić nie można. — A i to wszystko przepadło? — pytam pana Dominika. — Fok! — odzywa się znowu spoza pudeł i miechów Woroba, ale teraz to już wcale z krzykiem. — Tak samo przepadło, jako i doktor — odpowiada pan Dominik i patrzy na Worobę, ale tak, jakby go dobrze zrozumiał. — A jakżeż nie szukano, kto go wiózł, z kim jechał i u kogo we Lwowie stanął? — pytam znowu. — Jechał z nim od Jarosławia pan Jost Fok i u tego Foka stanął w Fatrowskiej kamienicy, co jest narożna w rynku na południowej połaci. — I tam przepadł? wołam i dopiero teraz widnieje mi w głowie, czemu Woroba ciągle tak: «Fok! Fok!», z kąta woła. — Ale skoro ten doktor Kuracjusz z panem Fokiem przyjechał i u pana Foka stanął, to pan Fok wiedzieć powinien, gdzie się podział. — Może i wie, ale nie powie. — A czy go pytano na ratuszu? — Pytano długo, bo i z Krakowa, i od księcia Ostrogskiego i od pana starosty sandeckiego Lubomirskiego listy do panów radziec i do pana wójta przyszły, aby się w to surowo wdali, i sam wenecki senat przez pana Massarego o to się upominał. Turbowano o to pana Foka w urzędzie, nawet go do więzienia pod Aniołem na kilka dni zamknięto, ale on się odprzysiągł na ratuszu przed krucyfiksem i panami ławnikami, jako doktor Kurcjusz rzeczy swoje przed sobą wysłał, cale ich z woza nie zdejmując, a sam tylko u niego przenocował, a nazajutrz zaraz po odemknięciu bram miejskich na drugim wozie odjechał. Wrotni miejscy z początku mówili, że nikt taki żadną bramą nie wyjechał, ale potem jakoś zaczęli mówić inaczej, że może być, że im się tak zdaje, że nie pamiętają; a powiadano sobie w mieście, że im ktoś za to dobrze zapłacił. — A wy, panie Dominiku — pytam — co o tym myślicie? — Ja to samo myślę, co nasz Woroba, ale mówić o tym nie będę, bo to nie bardzo bezpiecznie. — Fok! — krzyknie znowu Woroba gdzieś spoza miechów i kuf, jakby spod ziemi. — Panie Dominiku, a co za człowiek jest ten Fok! — Pan Jost Fok — mówi pan Dominik — jest niemieckiego pochodzenia, ale nie z takich cnotliwych Niemców, z jakich pan Melchior Szolc albo pan Jan Alembek idzie, bo mówią jedni, że ojciec jego był katem w Głogowie na Śląsku, inni że jest synem Żyda, co się pod szubienicą wychrzcił dla uratowania życia, a znowu inni, że się on Fok nie nazywa, tylko się tak sam przyznał, bo tych prawdziwych Foków rodzina jest i znaczna, i uczciwa. Ale dzisiaj ma już prawo miejskie i posiadłość znaczną, i w łaskach jest u pana rajcy Haydera, który go za swego faktora przy handlach rozmaitych wziął, bo też ma to być człek bardzo sprytny i przebiegły. I jeno co nie widać, że go do Czterdziestu Mężów wybiorą, a może i ławnikiem wrychle zostanie. Ale pal go tam kat, Fok czy nie Fok, a ty mi idź znowu do pana Heliasza z tym regestrem, jako go rozumieć mam. Tego samego dnia pod wieczór przed zamknięciem handlu kazano mi w sklepie samym pomagać przy obmiataniu szaf i słojów z kurzu, co się u nas raz na tydzień, w sobotę, bardzo pilnie odprawiało i w ten dzień zawsze sklep wcześniej zamykano. Pilnował zawsze tej roboty pan Heliasz. Kiedy tak stojąc na drabince, spoglądnę przez otwarte okno na rynek, widzę, idzie popod nasz sklep człowiek wysoki, rudy, w kabacie z łosiowej skóry i z krótkim mieczykiem przy boku, z bardzo przenikliwym a szpetnym wzrokiem, którym to na prawo, to na lewo wodzi. Popatrzę nań raz jeszcze i widzę teraz, że to ten sam Niemiec, który był z podstarościm na leśnej polanie w owej chwili, kiedy mnie kopiącego Kajdasz był przychwycił, i który tak ostro i tak bacznie spojrzał wtedy na mnie, jak gdyby mnie sobie dobrze chciał zapamiętać na zawsze. Odwróciłem się szybko od okna, aby mnie nie zobaczył, i serce mi zapukało od trwogi, a było się czego nastraszyć, bo ten Niemiec był przecie świadkiem, jak hajduk Kajdasz padł krwią zalany od mojej ręki. Mało brakło, a byłbym spadł z drabinki, tak mnie widok tego Niemca przeraził. Udałem, żem bardzo zajęty robotą, i całą głowę ukryłem poza duży słój, który podniosłem jedną ręką, drugą niby kurz ocierając, choć mi ta ręka tam i sam biegała, że owo cud był, żem niczego nie stłukł — ale dobrze się tak stało, bo Niemiec ten pod same okno podstąpił i pana Heliasza pozdrowił. Pan Heliasz podziękował, ale w rozmowę się nie wdał, tak że Niemiec poszedł dalej. Poczekałem chwilę, aż się dobrze oddali, i złażąc potem z drabinki, pytam: — Panie Heliaszu, kto jest ten człowiek, który was pozdrowił? — A tobie na co wiedzieć? — odpowiedział pan Heliasz, bo bardzo nie lubił, aby przy robocie gadano, a osobliwie, kiedy go kto z prostej ciekawości pytał. — Bom tego Niemca widział na wsi w Podborzu, kiedy popioły u nas wypalać zaczęto. — To jest pan Jost Fok — rzecze krótko pan Heliasz — faktor pana rajcy Haydera. Zaczęło mi teraz serce naprawdę kołatać; zdało mi się, że mi ono pod piersią ciągle tylko: Fok, Fok, Fok... — woła. Nie wiem już, jako dokonałem tej roboty, bom się po omacku ruszał, z otwartymi oczyma, a przecież ślepy, i tak mi było, jak gdyby to tylko mój cień był w skle— pie, a ja sam gdzieś daleko na innym świecie, bo taka już zawsze była moja natura, że w pierwszej chwili, kiedy mnie co trafiło, na pierwszy strzał, jako się to mawia, odbiegały mnie myśli i samegom siebie gdzieś gubił, że się ani znaleźć można było, ale po tej pierwszej chwili wrychle mi przychodziło opamiętanie i sercam znowu nabierał, tak że radzić o sobie już mogłem. Tak też i teraz było. Pobiegłem do mego alkierzyka, choć iść spać jeszcze za wcześnie, alem chciał być samotny, aby nie pokazywać po sobie, że jestem w niepokoju i serdecznej trwodze. Myślałem sobie, jaka to zła i niebezpieczna rzecz jest, mieć coś skrytego w duszy i sumieniu i musieć to osłaniać przed ludźmi, i strzec się, i pilnować własnych słów, i kłamać milcząco! Cnotliwy człowiek skrytości i tajemnic nie ma, a ja takie zatajenie w sobie noszę i nigdy do samego dna szczerym być nie mogę z dobrymi ludźmi, bo na dnie zawsze zostanie Semen i jego przeklęty sekret, i ta żelazna puszka, która uczepiła się do nóg moich jakby nieznośnie ciężka ołowiana kula! I gorzko się o tym przeświadczyć teraz mogłem, jako każdy postępek i każdy czyn taki, którego ci się spełnić nie godziło, chodzi za tobą jakby cień i kiedy ci się zdaje, żeś go zostawił daleko za sobą, to on ci na plecach siedzi, i że to, co się źle stało, nigdy końca nie ma, ale wraca do ciebie i poprzek drogi ci staje. — Fok, Fok! — powtarzałem sobie w myśli, tak jak Woroba za miechami w indermachu. — Jeżeli mnie ten Fok pozna, żem ja ten sam, co na polanie leśnej coś tajnego wykopał, żem ja ten sam, co Kajdasza zabił, tedy diabeł mnie już żywcem ma, bo będę w ręku złego człowieka, okrutnika, zbrodniarza, co doktora Kurcjusza zamordował, a co ze mną będzie? Niespokojną noc miałem, ale przecie tej jednej wielkiej pociechy mi nie brakło, że Bóg lepiej zna moje serce i sumienie, niż ludzie i że mi potężnym świadkiem i obrońcą być raczy, jeśli na mnie jakie ciężkie utrapienie spadnie. Oko proroka 08